Midge Simpson
Background Midge Simpson, formerly known as Marge, is a main character and the primary antagonist of the Midge Chronicles. One thousand years ago, Marge was a normal woman living in Centralville. She had met someone and instantly fell in love with them. Huxler Teavee was a man in mourning, as his entire family had been massacred during the incident of the Cormn Flaek. In the following years after Marge and Huxler got together, Marge birthed his three children: Bart, Lisa and Maggie Teavee. Marge was contacted directly by the Cormn Flaek sometime after Bart's 5th birthday, and was shocked at its presence. The powerful Cormn Flaek laid a cursed upon Marge and it was at that moment she transformed into Midge Simpson. Cormn Flaek knew of the imminent meme war that was to destroy earth, and explained that she had to carry out a mission for him, as he passed down to her twenty-four eggs. These eggs would hatch his offspring when the time was right. Midge had been entranced and became the Cormn Flaek's little myrmidon and had no choice but to eternally do his bidding, as she and her family was granted immortality. While Huxler was out working one night, Midge transformed her children and took them under her wing as to help her preserve the eggs. As Huxler returned home, he witnessed what midge had done to his children, and abandoned the house that very moment. Midge spent the next nine hundred years tracking down Huxler, who had also been cursed with eternal life. She found him eventually, living in "The Neighbourhood". Midge and her family moved in, masking their identities with normal looks. One evening, she swiftly executed Huxler's new family and had entranced him, as the Cormn Flaek did to her, and forced to take the name "Homer Simpson" - Midge wanted her Homie back. Midge decided not to make Homer a minion, but instead confine him in the basement, as if it were a jail, in hopes that he would see the error in his ways and watch the new era of Cormn Flaek arise. Act l On the first night, Midge went out into The Neighbourhood searching for eggs to feast on. She attacked the restaurant and destroyed it. Midge also encountered the Heisenberg Household and attacked a sleeping resident, Cocaine Heisenberg. Midge wounded him, and destroyed the house before fleeing. On the second night, Midge went out on a stroll. She planned to attack the apartment block. Upon arriving, she was blocked off by Vigilante Frog Heisenberg. The two engaged in a battle, with Heisenberg repelling her away from the apartments. Later, she returned home to the Simpsons House to deal with the intruders, Harakoni Winston, Reverend Alsimi Flint and Arthur Flint. She chased them through the house, seeing that they had taken three of her eggs. As they escaped to the roof and jumped down from it. As Midge planned to jump after them and eliminate the wounded intruders, she was blinded by the light of the lord, as Reverend Dave came to their rescue. On the third night, Midge intercepted and kidnapped Police Chief Faulty Heisenberg as he was heading back home. She then returned to the Heisenberg Household early to seek revenge on Cocaine Heisenberg, the man she failed to kill before. She smashed through the window, taking him off guard and snapping his neck. She then fled from the scene. On the fourth night during amidst the chaos of the Handymen attacking The Neighbourhood, Midge went to the Parker house and kidnapped both Xavier and William Parker. On the fifth night, Midge traded off her three hostages, William, Xavier and Faulty to the Handymen for a crate of steamed hams. This was witnessed by vigilante frog Heinrich. Category:Characters